disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Huey, Dewey, and Louie
Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck are young white duck triplets who are the nephews of Donald Duck. Known for their mischievous natures and wisecracking personas, the trio have become some of the most iconic Disney characters of all time, making numerous appearances outside their comic debut, often paired with Donald, though they've been paired with Scrooge McDuck extremely often in both comics and animation as well, made mostly popular due to the success of the classic television series DuckTales. Character background Huey, Dewey and Louie are the sons of Donald's sister Della Duck; in Donald's Nephews, their mother is instead named Dumbella. In the original theatrical shorts, they were originally sent to visit Donald for only one day; in the comics, the three were sent to stay with Donald on a temporary basis until their father came back from the hospital (the boys ended up sending him there after a practical joke of putting firecrackers under his chair). In both the comics and animated shorts, the boys' parents were never heard from or referred to again after these instances, resulting in the boys ending up permanently living with Donald, in keeping with Disney's usual elimination of characters' parents. All four of them live in the city of Duckburg in the state of Calisota. The boys are noted for having both identical appearances and personalities in most appearances, with the three sometimes shown as finishing each other's sentences as a running joke. In the theatrical shorts, Huey, Dewey and Louie would often behave in a rambunctious manner, sometimes committing retaliation or revenge on their uncle Donald for something he did to them. In the comics, however, as developed by Al Taliaferro and Carl Barks, the boys are usually depicted in a more well-behaved manner, usually helping their uncle Donald and great-uncle Scrooge McDuck in the adventure at hand. In the early Barks comics, the ducklings were still wild and unruly, but their characters improved considerably due to their membership in the Junior Woodchucks and the good influence of their wise old great-grandmother Elvira Coot "Grandma" Duck. Personalities Huey, Dewey, and Louie are Donald Duck's mischievous nephews. While they each have a distinct character trait, they share some similarities. All three are shown to be crafty and troublesome and usually think alike. In some earlier cartoons, they would often argue amongst themselves and have been shown to whine and cry. All three also share joy in tormenting Donald for their own amusement. However, this is sometimes an act of revenge from a prank committed by Donald instead. Huey Huey is the oldest and leader of the trio and the bravest of the bunch. Huey is never afraid of a challenge and never backs down. Huey makes sure Dewey's plans are in line and makes sure Louie doesn't fall behind. He wears a red shirt. Although ultimately kind, he is often seen as a troublemaker in the group. Dewey Dewey is the brains of the trio. Dewey is very smart and well-organized. Dewey loves to think of new ideas and ways to have fun. On occasion, he shows he has the talents of an inventor as well. Dewey is shown to have leadership potential as he took control as leader on a few occasions. He wears a blue shirt. In early cartoons, Dewey would sport a tangerine shirt instead of his now-trademark blue, which didn't appear in Dewey's animation days until DuckTales. Louie Louie is the nicest of the trio. He is gentle, carefree, laid-back, and notices things others miss easily. Louie is not very loud like his brothers. He can sometimes be absent-minded and a little bumbling, but is shown to be just as clever as his brothers. While Louie wore his now-trademark green shirt in the earliest of cartoons, he sometimes sported a yellow shirt. Voices Clarence Nash, Donald's voice actor, provided the voices of the boys in the classic shorts, making them sound just as unintelligible as their uncle. Since 1987, the boys have been voiced by Tony Anselmo. Later that year, they have been voiced by Russi Taylor. In Quack Pack, they were voiced by Jeannie Elias, Pamela Adlon and E.G. Daily, respectively. Tony Anselmo voiced the trio again in Mickey Mouse Works, House of Mouse and Have a Laugh!, but Russi Taylor remains the nephews' official voice actress. Later appearances DuckTales They later starred in the 1987 animated television series DuckTales, in which they appeared in adventures with their great-uncle Scrooge McDuck (due to Donald having enlisted in the U.S. Navy). The boys' personalities were mainly based on their comic book appearances as opposed to the ones in the theatrical shorts. The series focuses on the boys' life with Scrooge while Donald is off serving in the Navy. Throughout the course of the series, the boys come to know various characters such as Launchpad McQuack (Scrooge's personal pilot and bumbling sidekick) Gyro Gearloose (a wacky inventor who's convoluted inventions constantly cause mayhem in Duckburg) Scrooge's maid Mrs. Bleakly and her granddaughter Webby. With all these characters, the boys create strong, family-oriented bonds that last the entire series. Specifically with Webby, who acts as the "honorary niece" at times, with the young girl duckling even referring to Scrooge as "Uncle Scrooge", like the boys. Even so, Huey, Dewey, and Louie have often expressed dislike in having Webby tag along on their adventures. They also meet several of Scrooge's enemies and are often their targets in the villains' plots to overtake Scrooge--Magica De Spell (a wicked sorceress) is one of the many antagonists, along with Scrooge's rival Flintheart Glomgold and, most notably, the infamous Beagle Boys, who are some of the more bumbling foes the boys face, though they still cause a great threat to McDuck's fortune due to their enormously large family. ''DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp In 1990, the boys starred alongside Scrooge in ''DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp. In this film, the boys must help Scrooge defeat a powerful wizard named Merlock in his quest to dominate the world through the use of a genie's magic. ''Quack Pack Huey, Dewey and Louie also starred in the 1990's series ''Quack Pack, in which the three were portrayed as teenagers and their full names were given as Hubert, Deuteronomy and Louis Duck. In Quack Pack, the boys were given more distinct personalities, with Huey being something of a ladies' man, Dewey as a computer whiz and Louie as comic book freak. Most episodes revolved around the boys' mischievous nature and often getting into trouble with their Uncle Donald. In some episodes, including the series's pilot, the boys would become their superhero alter egos known as "The T Squad". Huey had the ability of super speed, Dewey had incredible intelligence and psychic powers and Louie held the power of super strength. The hero forms were given to them by their Great-Uncle Ludwig Von Drake. This series is the only time the three ducks are cast as teenagers, and speak with "normal" voices, as opposed to the "duck voices" (like Donald Duck) in other appearances. ''Mickey Mouse Works In [[Mickey Mouse Works|''Mickey Mouse Works]], the boys played recurring roles. Like their original classic cartoon appearances, the boys would often battle Donald. In the series, they were voiced by Tony Anselmo. In "Donald's Rocket Ruckus", the boys attempted to ride an attraction they were too short for. In "Survival of the Woodchucks", they followed the guidelines of the Junior Woodchucks, but retaliated against Donald when they learned that he didn't pass the survival test. One of their most notable appearances in the series is in "Mickey's Remedy", where they were babysat by Mickey while Donald went out. They tricked Mickey into spoiling them until Mickey learned of their trick. As punishment, Mickey had the boys believe that they were dying until they promised to change their ways. ''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Huey, Dewey and Louie appeared in the 1999 direct-to-video film, once again voiced by Russi Taylor. In the film, the boys star in a segment where they wish for Christmas every day. The first two days were great, but became extremely annoying afterwards. When they try to fix time, they sabotage Christmas in order to mix things up. Despite this, they ended up destroying and ruining Christmas. To redeem themselves, they make sure the next day became the greatest Christmas they ever had. This fixed the balance and Christmas was finally over. They later appear during the grand finale, singing Christmas carols with the other characters. House of Mouse In ''House of Mouse, the boys served as the club's band, first calling themselves the Quackstreet Boys (an obvious parody of ). They then changed their name to the Splashing Pumpkins (parodying the ( ), but went back to being the Quackstreet Boys in later episodes. Other names have been used as well, such as QuackWerk, Plymouth Rock and Kid Duck. Like in Mickey Mouse Works, they were voiced by Tony Anselmo, though a few episodes had them looking similar to how they looked in Quack Pack. The boys' biggest role in the series was in the episode "Music Day", which showed the boys breaking up after arguing over a photo shoot, forcing Mickey, Donald and Goofy to try to reunite them before the show ends. In "Pete's House of Villains", when the club was briefly taken over by Pete, they were replaced by the Three Little Wolves. They also appear trapped in the club with the other characters in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. ''Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas In this film, they realize they have not been perfect angels during the year. In order to gain presents, they leave home and have a grand adventure in Santa Claus' workshop in ''The North Pole. They once again ruin Christmas, but redeem themselves by saving it again. When they finally find the list's room, instead of writing their names on it, they write Scrooge's. Due to their good deeds, they receive presents and a Thank You note from Santa himself. The boys reappear at the end of the film, singing Christmas carols with the other characters in Mickey's house. Cameos Huey, Dewey and Louie appear in the opening animated intro to The Mickey Mouse Club. Unlike most of the shorts, they all wear blue shirts and red caps. In Mickey's Christmas Carol, the boys make a cameo appearance trimming a Christmas tree during Fezziwig's party. In the 1988 film Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Huey, Dewey & Louie appear in a picture on a newspaper clipping in Eddie Valiant's office, describing how Eddie and his now-deceased brother Teddy saved them from an unknown kidnapper. Filmography In comics 's comic stories.]] Within the comics, Huey, Dewey and Louie often play a major role in most stories involving either their uncle Donald or great-uncle Scrooge McDuck, accompanying them on most of their adventures. Also seen in the comics is the boys' membership in a Boy Scouts of America-like organization called the Junior Woodchucks, including their use of the Junior Woodchucks Guidebook -- a manual containing all manner of information on virtually every subject possible (however, there are some resources, such as the ancient libraries of Tralla La, that hold information not found in the guidebook). This excellent youth organization, which has twin goals of preserving knowledge and preserving the environment, was instrumental in transforming the three brothers from little hellions to upstanding young ducks. In Disney comic writer Don Rosa's continuity, Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck were born around 1940 in Duckburg. True to his jocular style, Rosa occasionally makes subtle references to the untold mystery of the three boys' life: What became of their parents? In his epic comic serial The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck, Rosa pictures how Scrooge first met Donald and his nephews, saying "I'm not used to relatives, either! The few I had seem to have... disappeared!" Huey, Dewey and Louie answer "We know how that feels, Unca Scrooge!" Disney Parks In spite of being major characters in the Donald Duck cartoons and comics, Huey, Dewey and Louie rarely make live appearances at the Disney theme parks. However, in recent years, they've been making far more appearances, specifically during special events. The park versions of the characters were notably featured in the Sing-Along Songs videos The Twelve Days of Christmas, Campout at Walt Disney World and Happy Haunting Party at Disneyland. They also appear in the Disney's Magical Express bus videos. On the Disney Dream and Disney Fantasy cruise ships, Huey, Dewey & Louie are the hosts of The AquaLab. The AquaLab is an interactive water playground for children and the sister activity to the popular AquaDuck that the boys created as a gift for Donald. In Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom, the trio have their own spell card called "Huey, Dewey & Louie's Snowfort Barricade". This card was only available to guests that attended Mickey's Very Merry Christmas Party in 2013. Some of the attractions and parades they've appeared in currently and over the years are Mickey Mouse Revue, Disney's Fantillusion, Twelve Days of Christmas in Disneyland Paris, and various other holiday related events mostly throughout Disneyland Paris and Tokyo Disneyland. Video game appearances ''DuckTales'' and DuckTales 2 Huey, Dewey, and Louie all appear at certain points in the DuckTales NES games, including on the level select screen of the first game (where, due to color limitations, Dewey is colored as a second Louie). Throughout both of the games, the boys appear at select points in each of the levels to give hints to Scrooge about what he will need to do in order to progress through the levels. At one point in the Transylvania level in the first game, Huey is held hostage by one of the Beagle Boys and, after being rescued, tells Scrooge about the illusion wall in the level. The HD remake expands on this by having all three of the nephews get captured by the Beagle Boys in the new Money Bin level as well as in the Transylvania level. ''Disney's Magical Quest 3 Huey, Dewey, and Louie appear in the third ''Magical Quest game. The object of the game is to rescue them from the clutches of the villainous King Pete. ''Mickey's Speedway USA Huey, Dewey and Louie all appear in the game. Huey presents the winner with their trophy and remind the racer that is going the wrong way when they are going the wrong way, while Dewey continue a player after they fall into water or down a pit and Louie starts the race by saying: "On your mark, Get Set, GO!!!", plus they appear as unlockable characters. Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers! In ''Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers!, if Donald manages to spell out the word "Special" in each level, the nephews will contact him after he finishes it to tell him how to activate a new special move. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Huey, Dewey, and Louie appear as supporting characters in the Kingdom Hearts series. In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, the trio appear in Disney Town participating in the world's mini games. Scrooge McDuck has left them in-charge of an ice-cream machine, which they are having trouble handling. Captain Justice comes to lend them a hand, but only ends up with making a big mess. When Pete fails to get the machine to properly work, Ventus arrives and asks if he could try getting it to work. With his help, they manage to make it work properly. In Kingdom Hearts, they open up an item shop in Traverse Town but are seen returning to Disney Castle in the end credits. In Kingdom Hearts II, they run their own shops again, this time in Hollow Bastion. They again return to Disney Castle during the end credits. In Kingdom Hearts coded, data-representations of them appear within Jiminy's Journal. ''Disney Magical World Here, Huey, Dewey, and Louie work for Scrooge in Castleton's finest shop, introduced to the player through Minnie. For Huey, fashion's his specialty, Dewey's in charge of furnishing, and Louie takes care of the rest. Trivia *A few comics accidentally feature a fourth nephew. He is dubbed Fooey or Phooey. Incidentally it is joked that he could be the one who lit the firecracker under the boys' father and was possibly sent away. *Strangely, it's not ever shown how Huey, Dewey, and Louie ever got to Traverse Town if Disney Castle wasn't destroyed. Plus, it's unknown why they wouldn't be at Disney Castle in ''Kingdom Hearts II, but instead at Hollow Bastion, yet they do tell Ventus that they're going to save up Munny to go on a big adventure. *Typical of cartoon characters, Huey, Dewey, and Louie never appear to age, even where the story they're involved in shows characters around them to age (like Max Goof or Sora from the Kingdom Hearts series) Gallery External links *Disney's HooZoo - Huey, Dewey & Louie * Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Ducks Category:Males Category:Comedy Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Kids Category:DuckTales characters Category:Scouts Category:Teenagers Category:Characters in video games Category:Baseball players Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Article of the week Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Bands Category:Siblings Category:Superheroes Category:Pre-teens Category:Archers Category:Iconic characters Category:Character trios Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Quack Pack characters Category:Duck Family Category:McDuck Family Category:The Coot Kin Category:Nephews Category:Animated characters Category:Twins and Triplets Category:Football Players Category:Spell Cards characters Category:Soccer Players Category:Cowboys & cowgirls Category:Musicians Category:Disney Dreams! Category:Neutral Characters Category:Mickey Mouse Works characters Category:Characters introduced in comics Category:Mickey's Christmas Carol Characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:American characters Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:Comic characters Category:Mischievous characters Category:Animal Heroes